Bianca X Neeva
Character Bianca Arora © HeartOfPinkSol Connor Mallen © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Neeva:*flying* *laughing* Bianca: *walking* I’m bored…let’s see what I can do! *smirks* Neeva:*does a lazy loop* Bianca: *begins to cry* How…dare…he?! Neeva:*turns around*...*looks at her*… Was there something you needed?? Bianca: *looks at him, not realizing he was a laguz* Y-you…r-raped…*realizes he is a laguz and screams* AHHHHHH. SUB-HUMAN! Neeva:*flies up a couple feet, his hair on end* Yikes! Bianca: G-get away from me!! Neeva: Wh-what did I do?! Bianca: EW! You are speaking that gibberish! EWWW! *steps back and runs away* Neeva:*shaking from surprise, he leaves* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Bianca: HAHAHA. Oh, those stupid sub-humans…hn! Tried to fight back…sike! Neeva:*practicing with his shamshir and his dagger* Bianca: Thought they could retort! Thank god Mom isn’t here! Neeva:*sheathes them, only to turn at Bianca again* ...Weren't you that person who scared me yesterday? Bianca: *sees Neeva and pauses* EWWWW! Sub-humans again! Jeez! Why does this world have to be infested with you all hideous beasts?! Neeva:*doesn't understand it at all* Sub human? *tilts his head* Bianca: *groans* There you go again with your stupid gibberish. Why can’t you see NO ONE understands or likes you all!! *starts to walk away* Neeva:He-Hey!... Bianca: Ew…you are a disgrace to the English language…I’d rather you talk in that gibberish! Neeva: Hrmph, I can tell that you've been insulting me for as long as we have seen each other....But I can't tell what in the world you are saying! Bianca: *groans* Now I know why people don’t talk to you, bye loser! *put the L sign on her head and leaves* Neeva:...I tried, I really did...*shrug* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Bianca: *crosses her arms* STUPID. STUPID MOTHERS. Neeva:*being chased by a mob of beorc, all of them wanting to capture him* St-Stay away! *tries to fly away, but one shoots his wings with a lucky shot* Bianca: *sees the commotion, then looks away* Funny, I speak of mothers and look a dream come true! *smirks* Neeva:*bleeding a bit now*nnnh...*stands to face the men, his sword and dagger in hand* Bianca: Can’t they do this little show somewhere else? I need my space…*rolls her eyes* Neeva:*Barely holding his own* Bianca: *looks at the battle scene* Man…they are fast! Yay! For Beorc! Neeva:*Tries to fly up with his injured wing but winces, only hovering as gets a tiny bit of an edge over the men* Bianca: *stands up* Neeva:*nearly blacking out form the pain, he desperatly defends himself now as he climbs higher* Bianca: *slowly starts to walk away* Neeva:*high enough now that he can escape, and he flies in Biancas direction* Bianca: *sees him and screams* AHHH! Neeva:*barely sails over her head, landing on a roof*Ooof! Bianca: I swear if you touched me….I would’ve died! Neeva:*clutches his injured wing*...Yo-You!*looks over at Bianca* Bianca: Yes? Neeva:D-Do you...have..Vulenary..for...wing? Bianca: Don’t know and even if I did I wouldn’t give it to you! Neeva:*grimaces*...*sighs* Bianca: *rolls her eyes* Neeva:...Can...yo-you h-help? Bianca: Tell me what one good reason why I should. It’s not like what those people are doing is wrong. Neeva:...Sorry I a-asked...*slowly gets up* Bianca: That’s what I thought. Neeva:I-I not run... Bianca: Okay? Neeva:*looks over to the mob*...*holds his weapons wearily* Bianca: Beorc! Beorc! *smirks* Neeva:*looks over one last time to Bianca with an Eyebrow raised* Bianca: You think I would support sub-humans, think again. Neeva:*grunts as the men charge him* Bianca: Humph, what’s the point of staying…I already KNOW who’s going to win! Neeva:*kills a couple of men before getting wounded by another* Bianca: *slowly starts to walk off again* Neeva:*gets knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head* Bianca: *still walking away* Neeva:*lasping out and in from consciouness from the pain*Nnngh...*still fighting* Bianca: *looks back and sighs* Come on, humans…win for god’s sake! Neeva:*does a spin attack, only lightly wounding the people surrounding him* Bianca: *walking away again* Neeva:*His sword finally gets knocked out of his hand* Bianca: BORING *leaves* Neeva:*finally gets taken*...*writhing from pain* 'End of Support A ' 'Neeva, the Courageous Laguz and Bianca, the Ignorant Noble ' Though Neeva and Bianca never really talked again, but they did see each other a lot. Obviously with Bianca’s hate there wouldn’t be a friendship formed between them, though Neeva did try to decrease her hate, but he was unsuccessful and decided to let her live her life and he’d live his own.